Space Orca
Space Orca, introduced by Space_Orca the Writer, appeared on the very first Page of the Never-ending Story, NeS1 Page 1. However his contribution to the story was very minimal and he is considered a 'minor character'. Ares, the God of War, had issued a challenger to all those who would take part in his Arena tournament. It was revealed, however, that Space Orca has been a student of Merlin and had been in residence with him, suggesting ties to Stongehenge. It is likely that Space Orca arrived to either take part in this tournament, or watch the combat from the bleachers as an audience member. His current whereabouts are unknown. Description Appearance Space Orca wears a flowing black and white cloakNeS1 Post 34, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Space Orca the Writer. . He has an outfit of black and white leather with accents of marine blue. He is a very tall manTales Post 8, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from the Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Space Orca is arrogant due to both his power and his past victories. He is often crass, abrasive, sexist and blunt and he has a deep-seated vendetta against Pokémon. Rivalries Galvatron See also: Galvatron Some time in the past Space Orca has fought against Galvatron and won, leading him to assume his superiority over the robot. Possessions Sea Blue Saber See also: Beam Sword Space Orca has a beam sword coloured sea blue. A beam sword, often called a light sabre, can slice through most materials except other energy weapons which it strikes like a standard sword. The Space Orca Main article: The Space Orca Names after himself, Space Orca is captain of The Space Orca. It is a vessel made from the body of a space whale, so it is entirely bone. Powers & Abilities The Force See also: Soul-Channelling Space Orca can use powers of the force to channel his soul into the physical world. However he appears to only have limited strength in this field, unable to apply the force to certain creatures who seem to be resistant to his attempts. Magic See also: Magic Space Orca also has learnt how to use magic from Merlin, allowing Space Orca to manipulate aether to affect the world around him. He's able to cause creatures to disappear, levitate and even explode. History Pre-NeS Some time in the past, Space Orca was taught by Merlin. He has also fought against Galvatron in the past too. The Never-ending Story 1 The Fight of the Century of the Week See also: The Fight of the Century of the Week |'' ''Main article: NeS1 Post 35 Space Orca arrives in the arena and, as soon as he sees Galvatron, he decides to take on the robot and his group of PokémonPokémon (Species) article, Bulbapedia.. He uses the force to destroy most of them but finds a very powerful Pokémon that cannot be killed by Space Orca's force powers - so instead he resorts to the magic that he learnt from Merlin to make the creature disappear, reappear above Galvatron and then explode. Tales from The Imperium The Story of Ameryl Main article: The Story of Ameryl Having hacked the Dream Hub, Reimi Soulstar and Ameryl Hypericum travelled from Dreidos to the sister world of Deidos in another universe. However they arrived to discover the planet had been reduced to molten slagTales Post 7, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from the Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Though Ameryl protected them both with a magical shield, it was reduced by an unknown force. Then they were transported aboard an alien craft, specifically The Space Orca. Space Orca interrogated the pair while he explained that he had destroyed the planet to stop the deadly infestation of Darke Spawn and ultimately released them both. References Never-ending Story1 References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Minor Characters